


The Dance

by galactic_magic



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Dance, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galactic_magic/pseuds/galactic_magic
Summary: The committee plans a Valentine ’s Day dance, and you ask Agnes to pretend to be your date.
Relationships: Agatha Harkness (WandaVision)/Reader, Agnes (WandaVision)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 91





	The Dance

You desperately wish this was easier.

All you want is to go to the Valentine’s dance with Agnes, but you’re terrified to ask her out. Even when you’ve been hyping yourself up for hours, even when your friend Wanda encouraged you to go for it.

Yet here you are, standing in front of her door.

You knock on it, taking a deep breath before she opens the door.

“Oh hey, honey! What can I get for ya?”

“Ummm, well-“ your thoughts race around you head. “Can you pretend to be my date?”

“Excuse me?”

“I…I don’t have a date yet for the dance tonight, and I don’t want to be lonely or for the committee to make fun of me,”

Agnes laughs, “Oh, well sure, hun! As long as you don’t mind my crazy moves,” she shakes her hips. “I’ll meet you at your place in a couple hours, how about that?”

You smile, nodding in appreciation, “Thank you so much Agnes, you’re the best,”

“I know,” she winks, closing the door.

That…was okay, you suppose?

You sigh, not sure how to feel. You successfully got a date, but you played it off as a friendly thing. It’s not going to be real, she’s just doing this for you as one of your good friends.

You try not to think about it too hard as you get ready. What’s most important is that it’s going to be fun, right?

When you open your door to Agnes, you’re stunned in your tracks. Her dress is beautiful, purple and flowy and incredibly flattering. Honestly you don’t feel worthy of walking into the dance with such a sight.

“You’re staring, hun,” Agnes chuckles.

“Sorry,” your faces gets hot. “You just look really good,”

“So do you!” she grins, offering her arm to you. “Come on, we don’t want to be late,”

Wanda greets you at the door, a huge smile on her face, “Oh hi, you two! So glad you’re finally together!”

You give Wanda a look, and she cocks her head in confusion.

“I’m gonna quick check out the drinks, I’ll meet up with you in a bit,” Agnes kisses your cheek and walks across the room.

You stand there in shock for a moment. You knew she was on board with the fake dating thing, but you didn’t think she’d actually go as far as to _kiss you_.

“Is everything okay?” Wanda asks.

“Kind of,” you say. “I asked Agnes to _pretend_ to be my date because I was too nervous to actually ask her. So she thinks we’re just acting,”

“Oh no,” she purses her lips together. “You should tell her the truth. That you actually like her,”

“How am I supposed to do that?”

“Well,” she takes your hand. “When two people are meant to be together, it’ll happen no matter what. Of course Vision and I were nervous when we first got together, but it worked out because we both loved each other so much,”

“I guess so,”

“Now go get her!” she gently nudges you.

While you’re walking towards you, the lights start to dim and a slower song plays. All the couples gather together, and you look back to see Wanda joining up with Vision and silently cheering you on with her eyes.

“Ready to dance, partner?” Agnes sets down her drink and slides a hand around your waist.

“Uhhh,” her touch sends shivers down your spine. “I’ve never done this before, can you show me?”

“No one’s ever taught you to dance?” she laughs. “Don’t worry, it’s not too hard,” she grabs your other hand and leads you towards the middle of the dance floor. “Just sway from side to side a bit, alright? And then when you’re ready we can do some steps too,”

You nod, following her lead. It goes fairly smoothly, and soon enough you’re waltzing in time with all the other couples.

Until you step on her foot.

“Oh my gosh!” you gasp. “I’m so so sorry,”

“It’s fine, darlin’,” she rolls her eyes. “I hate that you’re cute,”

“You think I’m cute?”

“Well of course! You think I would’ve agreed to go to this dance with just anyone?”

You smile, “Did you get other offers?”

“Well no, but I would’ve declined them,” she shrugs. “I wanted to go with you anyway, but you managed to ask me first, in a really weird way,”

“I-“

“No need to explain yourself, hun. Nothing wrong with a little relationship anxiety. But this isn’t _really_ a fake date, is it?”

“No…”

“Hmm,” she smirks.

“I really like you,” you spit out. “But I panicked, I thought maybe if it wasn’t real my feelings couldn’t get hurt. But gosh I want it to be real, Agnes. I want it to be real with you,”

“Then it is,” she says, parking her feet on the floor and holding you against her. She releases your hand to hold your face, and presses her lips to yours. “It’s real,”


End file.
